


Physical Activity

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: 'Get active.’ That was the doctor's advice. Get up and get moving.





	Physical Activity

'Get active.’ That was the doctor's advice. Get up and get moving. 

At first, Amanda thought she was insane. Getting up and moving during a migraine sounded impossible... and she was right.

Hilary had pulled the light blocking curtains over the windows, sealing out the Boston sun. She sat down by Amanda's knees, squeezing them gently. 

“Manda… you need to at least sit up,” Hilary urged, gaining nothing from Amanda. “Amanda?”

“No,” came Amanda’s voice, quick and short and painfully strained. Hilary carefully crawled over Amanda and pulled her back into her chest. She rubbed the back of Amanda's neck with one hand the other wrapped around her stomach holding her close. 

“The doctor said that getting up and getting more active when these headaches happen will help.”

“Asshole.”

“The doctor is not an asshole.” Hilary chuckled, kissing the top of Amanda’s shoulder. “She wants you to get better as much as I do and you do.” 

“Shut up,” Amanda grumbled, laying her head back on Hilary’s shoulder. 

“Come on, what is it going to take to get you up?” Hilary asked, kissing Amanda’s forehead, “we’ve got meds in you, and some water. When you get up, we’ll get some food.”

“Hilary,” Amanda whined. She pouted up at Hilary who shook her head.

“Nope, you need to get up for food,” Hilary said and Amanda groaned, attempting to roll away from Hilary who tightened her grip, “nope, you know the rules and can’t be mad for me sticking to your own rules.” Amanda huffed but snuggled back against Hilary. “So, sunglasses and food?” 

“I guess,” Amanda sighed. Hilary wrapped her arms around Amanda, lifting her up from the bed. Amanda tucked her head into Hilary’s neck again, wrapping her legs around Hilary’s waist. 

“Sooner or later, I’m going to get too old for this,” Hilary said, kissing Amanda’s cheek.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Amanda carefully untangled herself from Hilary when she set Amanda on the counter. She pulled her knees to her chest and dropped her forehead to them to block out the light. Hilary grabbed her snapback from the back of a chair bestowing it on Amanda's head trying to provide some relief. 

“So, eggs and toast?” Hilary asked and Amanda muttered an affirmative. Hilary moved as quietly as possible, trying to minimize any noise. She grabbed the meds from the cabinet pulling two pills out and handing them to Amanda with a glass of tea. 

“I can't,” Amanda whimpered. Hilary tilted Amanda's chin up so they could lock eyes. 

“Babe, you need to take these, ok? I know I've given you the other meds but they haven't worked and these will help.” 

“They'll just knock me out and make me feel like shit for days.” Hilary smiled at Amanda's use of more than a few words at a time. 

“Alright, so food and a walk?” Hilary asked Amanda narrowed her eyes. 

“Fine,” she sighed and rested her chin on her knees, knowing if she tried to hide her face again that Hilary would fight a little harder about her taking the other meds. Hilary glanced over at her, handing her a loaf of bread. 

“Think you can manage not to burn the place down this time?”

“It was a small contained fire,” Amanda groaned. 

“As I remember, you swore it was supposed to be a prank that just happened to get out of hand and cost us new cabinets.”

“Ok,” Amanda grabbed the bread from Hilary a bit forcefully, “I started a fire in our house.” Hilary laughed and pulled Amanda into a kiss which she smiled in to.

“I hated those cabinets,” she admitted, causing Hilary to laugh and break the kiss. 

“I knew it.” Hilary shook her head before turning her attention to frying eggs for their breakfast. Amanda watched her cook for a few minutes, the toast not on fire... yet. She slid off the counter and wrapped her arms around Hilary’s waist, pressing her face into Hilary’s back. 

“You better not burn the toast,” Hilary warned.

“Shut up,” Amanda bit back, making Hilary laugh. A few minutes later Hilary plated up their breakfast. 

“Babe, you’re going to have to stop hanging off me to eat.” She felt Amanda shake her head against her back. “Amanda…” She felt more than heard Amanda sigh. A hand moving from Hilary’s body to grab a plate blindly from the counter. Hilary watched as Amanda grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and moved to sit down. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her own plate, joining Amanda at the table. 

“So, I was thinking we could walk down to the store, grab some food for dinner.” Amanda further narrowed her eyes at Hilary.

“The store is far.”

“It’s not even halfway through our normal run route.” Hilary pointed out. Amanda stabbed her eggs making Hilary smirk.

“Fine, but we stop for ice cream.”

“Fine, but I get my hat back.”

“No.” Amanda crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Hilary.

“It’s my favorite hat, you can have another.”

“No.” Hilary rolled her eyes. Of course, Amanda would be stubborn. “It looks better on me anyway.” Hilary couldn’t argue with that; she was the one who told Amanda that.

“Fine, but we take Winnie.”

“He was coming anyway.” Amanda smirked, she had won. Hilary watched her with narrowed eyes as Amanda smugly shoveled another fork full of eggs into her mouth.

Once they finished breakfast, tossing the dirty dishes into the sink, they started to get ready for their walk.

“How cold is it out?” Amanda asked and Hilary glanced over at her.

“What you’ve got on should be fine, it’s pretty warm plus it’s sunny with barely any wind.” Hilary quietly threw an extra sweatshirt into her backpack, just in case. Amanda sat on the edge of the bed, mentally debating if she could win the fight of curling back up in bed, against Hilary.

Hilary, however, could read her like a book. “Don’t you dare, I will carry you outside,”  she warned and Amanda groaned, standing back up and walking over to Hilary who had hooked Winson’s leash on him. Hilary stood up and looked at Amanda. She grabbed her sunglasses off the dresser, carefully setting them on Amanda’s face.

“Ready?”

“No.”

“Perfect.” Hilary took Amanda’s hand in her own as they walked out into the sunlight. Hilary paused to give Amanda a moment to adjust to the change in light. Once Amanda nodded they were on their way. They took it slow, not wanting to push too much.

“Whoever thought exposure therapy was a good idea…”

“I know, they suck.” Hilary kissed the top of Amanda’s head. “You’re doing great though.” 

“Totally, cause even though it's been four years and I've made my return to hockey, a damn headache can still knock me on my ass for a day,” Amanda said. Hilary wrapped an arm around her pulling her close as they walked.

“It’s a headache, we all get them.” 

“Yeah, but they don’t keep you in bed or make you hide from light.” Amanda grumbled and Hilary sighed. Winston started pulling at his leash, barking as he reared up on his hind legs. 

“Geez, calm down, Winnie,” Hilary said, making him heel by her side. 

“Hils, is that Jake?” Amanda asked pointing toward a dog who was barking and straining against his leash just like Winston. 

“Sure looks like him.” They walked over to where the other dog greeted them with wagging tail and licked hands. 

“So, got stuck with dog sitting duty?” Amanda smirked at Marie who rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair. 

“I’m banned from shopping today. Meghan says it’s my job to keep Kacey from buying doughnuts.” 

“Ah, yeah. That’s totally a rule they have.” Hilary laughed, ruffling Marie’s hair. “You mind holding Winnie for me while we run in?” 

“Only because Jake hasn't been this happy in weeks,” Marie grumbled, swiping at Hilary's arm. Marie looked over at Amanda, “hey, if it'd make you happy too, you're welcome to stay.”

“It's ok,” Amanda said softly.

“Someone is grumpy and has a migraine,” Hilary added and Marie gave Amanda a sympathetic look. 

“Those are the worse. My last one, I was useless for the day. I can't believe you're up and moving.” 

“See you aren't the only one. She's worried it's a concussion symptom.” Hilary explained to Marie who shook her head.

“We all get them sometimes.” 

“The doctor says I need to get active when they happen,” Amanda said ignoring Hilary's explanation.

“I suppose it could be a good thing, better than being stuck in bed all day.” Marie squeezed Amanda's shoulder. “We should catch up sometime.”

“My people will call your people,” Amanda joked, earning a laugh from Marie. 

“Kacey will call Hilary tomorrow then. Now go shop, I'll watch Sir Winston. And hey, toss doughnuts into Kacey's cart if you see them.” Marie smirked. 

“You got yourself a deal!” Hilary high-fived Marie as she and Amanda headed into the store. “So what do you want for dinner?”

“Pizza.”

“Ok… that's on the approved list?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Homemade pizza good?”

“I guess. Hey, doughnuts?” Amanda smirked and grabbed a box. 

“We made a promise.” Hilary shrugged. 

“I knew I heard trouble,” Meghan said as she rounded the corner with Kacey, who was smirking at them.

“Excuse me, she’s trouble. I’m an angel,” Amanda said and Kacey laughed. 

“Funny running into you here, since we ran into your girlfriend outside,” Hilary said to Kacey who shrugged. 

“Yeah, someone benched her today,” Kacey nodded her head to Meghan who rolled her eyes. 

“I’m telling you she’s purposefully trying to sabotage your diet.”

“Woah, that’s some pretty big fighting words there Meg,” Hilary said and Meghan glared at her.

“I love Marie, but just because it’s the offseason doesn’t mean we can slack off.” Meghan didn’t miss the guilty look Hilary and Amanda exchanged. 

“Well,” Hilary slung an arm around Amanda’s shoulders, “we better go. Mandy isn’t feeling the best today and we’re just here for a quick trip…” Hilary started to walk around Meghan and whistling a little too nonchalantly as she wandered towards the deli, eyeing the good pepperoni. 

“Hilary! What are you doing? I know you are up to something.” Meghan accused, her back to Kacey and Amanda. Amanda quickly pulled the box of doughnuts out, sliding it into the basket as Kacey glanced back at their captain. 

“Oh.” Amanda stopped at Kacey’s side. “Remind Marie to text me so we can hang.” 

“Right, I’ll tell her,” Kacey said turning back to Amanda. “You ok?” Kacey asked brushing some of Amanda’s hair back, lifting her hat to tuck it into place. 

“Just a headache,” Amanda admitted and Kacey pulled her into a hug.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just a normal thing.” 

Amanda hugged Kacey back tightly. “Thanks, Kace.” 

“I’ll have her call.” Kacey kissed the side of Amanda’s head. “Now go save Hilary, she looks like she’s in trouble.” 

“She is; most likely told Meg we’re having pizza for dinner.”

“Oh man, can I come over?”

“Can you handle me whining and cuddling the hell out of Hilary during dinner?”

“I mean, we just spent months watching that so…” Amanda narrowed her eyes at Kacey.

“I fully plan on having her naked at some point of the night.”

“See… that makes it a little harder but again, pizza…. and I’ve seen you guys in all states of undress before.”

“I’ll mercilessly flirt with Marie.”

“Frozen dinners at home it is.” 

“Just ask Meg, she’ll make you something healthy to eat.”

“She’s not allowed in till we finished off a box of twenty-five snickers, Marie’s rule,” Kacey admitted and Amanda laughed. 

“I love you, Bells.” Amanda hugged Kacey again.

“Woah, excuse me… um, something I need to know?” Hilary asked, Meghan standing at her side.

“Totally, I’ve broken up the most adorable couple for my own selfish reasons.” Amanda rolled her eyes at Hilary but leaned up and kissed her.

“I’m just going to say that she was referring to my relationship,” Kacey said to Meghan who nodded.

“Fair enough.” 

“Hey, we’re about to take off. We’ll catch you guys this week sometime?” Hilary asked.

“Yeah, we’ll text. Apparently, Marie will call,” Meghan said and Amanda smiled, hugging her.

“See you later Meg,” Amanda said as Hilary hugged Kacey, then Meghan. Amanda leaned into Hilary’s side as they walked toward the checkout. 

“Got it?” Hilary asked and Amanda nodded. “Perfect.” They checked out quickly, Hilary putting everything into her backpack. Then headed out to collect Winston.

“Mission accomplie?” Marie asked and Hilary grinned. 

“Oui,” Hilary said back as Marie handed Winston’s leash over. 

“Catch you guys later this week?”

“Yeah.” They both said. 

“Thanks for watching Winston,” Amanda said, smiling.

“No problem, extra company is welcome. Feel better.” Marie hugged Amanda and gave Hilary a fist bump. “Walk safe.”

“You too!” They turned toward home, Amanda taking Hilary’s hand in her own. 

“So… how long before they figure out there’s doughnu—” Amanda was cut off as Hilary’s phone went off.

“I don’t know how you did it but I know it was you!” Kacey shouted.

“Did what?”

“There’s doughnuts in my cart?”

“And this is a problem?” Hilary asked and Kacey sighed. Hilary could picture her pinching her nose.

“You suck.”

“No one’s complained about it before,” Hilary said and Kacey hung up. Hilary grinned down at Amanda who shook her head. “So, how about we go home and nap?” 

“Throw a naked in there and I’ll agree.”

“Ok, we’ll strip now, head home naked, get redressed and nap.” Hilary smirked. 

“If that’s what you want,” Amanda said pulling Hilary down into a kiss, tugging at her shirt. 

“Nope… totally not.” She playfully batted Amanda’s hands away. “I don’t like sharing you with anyone.” 

“Then let’s go home.” 

“Ok,” Hilary said as they kept walking, “how’s the head?” 

“I’m not saying this, but, the walk helped.”

“See the doctor was right, physical activity helped.”

“She said get up and get moving, not physical activity. If it was physical activity, we’d still be in bed.”

“I guess you’re right, but it could be worth trying anyway.”

“I think your idea has merit,” said Amanda as she picked up the pace and began dragging Hilary towards home.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear one of these days I'll stop writing Amanda with migraines, it might be after my migraines are less frequent but it will happen one day! And guys, seriously tell me what you think, comments are the best thing ever.


End file.
